铳枪拳套
|weight =6 |value =7800 |baseid = }} The ballistic fist is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. 特徵 铳枪拳套是游戏中威力最强的肉搏武器。它把一挺双联的霰弹枪绑在了手腕上，并且将扳机和拳套前端的击打部位连接在了一起，这样在拳击命中的时候霰弹枪就会击发，从而在真正意义上打出“血肉模糊”的一拳。 V.A.T.S. Special Attacks 耐久度 它可以攻击395次 from full condition before breaking. Variants * Two-Step Goodbye - A unique variant with additional effects. Comparison Robots +20 Power armor |skill req5 =75 |strength req5 =4 |value5 =5200 |weight5 =6 |name6 =Paladin Toaster |ap6 =28 |attack shots/sec6 =1.6364 |crit % mult6 =1 |crit dmg6 =41 |damage6 =41 |hp6 =80 |other effect6 =+50 Robots +20 Power armor |skill req6 =75 |strength req6 =4 |value6 =6800 |weight6 =6 }} Locations * Crimson Caravan Company - Can be purchased from Blake. * Hidden Valley bunker - Can be purchased from Torres. * Hoover Dam - Can be purchased from Quartermaster Bardon in the offices. * Mick & Ralph's - Can be purchased from Mick after convincing him (Speech 30) to show his special inventory. * Great Khan armory - Can be purchased from the Great Khan armorer. * The Fort - The Praetorian guard, Caesar's personal bodyguards, carry ballistic fists. They can be found inside Caesar's tent. The guards in the weather monitoring station also carry them. * Legate's camp - Carried by some Praetorian guards. 註釋 * 游戏里打完一拳後不需要重新装填，也不會消耗物品欄的散彈，making the source of the weapon's ammo supply a mystery. * If the Ranger Takedown is used with this weapon, the target of the attack will take normal damage even though the pressure plate would not be touched. In third person, the player character hits with their leg. In first person, they use their palm, which would also be in the direct path of the shotgun. * When using the Khan Trick, the sand thrown with this move shares the same explosion animation with the successful ballistic fist strike, although the pressure plate is left untouched. * When using the Scribe Counter the explosion comes from the player's left hand, even though the ballistic fist is worn on the right. * When the special attack Stomp is used in V.A.T.S., the explosion appears to originate from the player's foot. This can produce humorous results, such as flinging a corpse's limbs away in differing directions due to the explosion. * Despite the nature of the weapon, it can be used to make silent sneak kills like other unarmed and melee weapons. * When using full armor suits, such as the T-51b power armor or Remnants power armor, the shotgun appears to be grafted or welded to the suit. This is unlike the displacer glove or Pushy, which appear to overlap. This is caused by the armor and the ballistic fist clipping into one another. * When punching any type of grate that would allow bullets to pass through it, the weapon may actually deal damage to NPCs on the other side (like cashiers in casinos). * This weapon is similar to the punch gun from Fallout Tactics. * At 9 Strength, this weapon has the highest Strength requirement of any Unarmed weapon. * This weapon can be used for the Gun Runners' Arsenal challenge Armed For Bear. Behind the scenes Sometime before release, ballistic fists were supposed to use shotgun shells as ammunition, but it wasn't supported by the game engine.JE Sawyer on Formspring Gallery Ballistic fist icon.png| Unused ballistic fist PipBoy icon. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas Unarmed skill weapons de:Ballistische Faust en:Ballistic fist es:Puño balístico ru:Баллистический кулак uk:Балістичний кулак